<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rescue Gratitude by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158437">Rescue Gratitude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Awkward Tension, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Beautiful, Blow Jobs, Cleaning, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dealfic, Desert, Doctor/Patient, Doggy Style, Draenei, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Knotting, Literal Sleeping Together, Medical, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rescue, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Some Humor, Some Plot, Tanaris Desert, Teasing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, rogue - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut Encounter one-shot story.</p><p>Random Worgen rogue encounters an interesting Night Elf in Tanaris.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rescue Gratitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ahh..." A crackling rasp as she opened her eyes, bright light invading her vision, then a blinding blue. She struggled to get up, her muscles completely fatigued. Against her effort, she couldn't move. A sigh blew across the sand.</p><p>"Stupid Kaldorei." She saw a dark blur hovering over her head — before her eyes slid closed in defeat.</p><p>x x x x x</p><p> </p><p>He had found her in the desert, not too far from Gadgetzan. Normally, he ignored the random corpses on the ground, but this one had caught his eye. He sighed. A fellow rogue, with her eyes squinting up at the sky, muscles twitching but not getting her anywhere. He pitied her. She was well-geared, but had apparently run out of provisions...Not the smartest thing to go into the desert unprepared. She was covered with dirt and caked sweat, it was rather unsightly. He'd noticed a few splotches of blood on her dark armor; perhaps she had been ambushed. Theory aside, he decided to help her.</p><p>He carried her all the way back to Gadgetzan. Wasn't really too hard to do. She was light-weight and obviously didn't fuss. Every once in a while, she'd make a small noise and her eyes would clench. He adjusted and carried her bridal-style, in case being hung over his shoulder was causing her pain.</p><p>When they arrived, he immediately got a room at the inn. He was rather well-off so a bed to sleep in and full room-service wouldn't even make a dent in his funds. Plus, he had been traveling for a while now as well.</p><p>He laid her down on the fresh sheets, and retrieved a water pouch. Brushing her dark mask and long silken midnight-blue hair aside, he tilted her head back. He trickled the water over her mouth and she slowly awakened. Her glowing sapphire eyes flickered back to life. She quickly winced again in pain.</p><p>"Where does it hurt? Can you talk?" She jumped at his voice, and then a small cry escaped her lips. "You have to tell me where so I can treat it." She tried to ignore the fact that she was suddenly in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar and deep voice invading her mind. Against her thoughts of hallucination, she spoke.</p><p>"My side." Her voice was husky from dehydration.</p><p>"Alright. I'll have to remove your armor, please just try to relax." He was rather skilled in first aid; he could probably relieve the pain within a matter of minutes. She sighed, and managed to nod.</p><p>He turned her on her side and undid her chest piece, which revealed a terrible-looking wound. It was black in areas, but not very deep. It looked like she was hit in the side by a small meteor. He scrutinized her as he wrapped it in Netherweave Bandages. She had a pretty body, like most elves did, but it was rather icky from the sand and dirt. Before his mind trailed off to picture her all sparkly-clean, he mentally smacked himself and went back to work.</p><p>"I'll find a healer to do the rest, but this should make it so you can sleep." She slowly nodded again and mouthed her 'Thank you. - "I'll be back in a minute."</p><p>x x x x x</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you!" The worgen rogue pointed out a Draenei priest. "I have a job I need you to do. I'll pay well."</p><p>x x x x x</p><p> </p><p>The rogue shook the priest's hand and thanked him for his handiwork. The wound in her side was bad enough that the priest had some difficulty with it at first, but a few extra magic words and he was finished. As for the Draenei, he left very happy, pleased with his new earnings of fifty gold.</p><p>She lay on her back, still rather stiff. At least it wasn't as bad now as it was. She felt less fatigued, her muscles worked again.</p><p>He sat at her side with a rag and a small bucket of warm water. She was fast asleep, exhausted. He gently rubbed the dirt from her face and hairline, revealing dark purple markings on her face in a shape that resembled a butterfly. She had full lips and a shapely face, he found himself staring at her more and more as he washed her ears and neck. He was startled when she opened her eyes and mumbled, one of her hands found its way to his face. She breathed Darnassian incoherencies, but he caught a touch of common, 'I owe you—'</p><p>He blushed and took her hand, cleaning it for her. Her hands were soft and slender, but strong in their own way. He found himself having to block out more and more bad thoughts. She looked past him, eyeing the washroom. She could hear the water running; and steam flowed out from the cracked door.</p><p>She smiled up at him and weakly gestured towards the rest of her body. This made his face heat up, but he knew what she meant. Elves enjoyed their cleanliness, it was like a ritual. But, it was very intimate to have someone wash you. He removed the rest of her clothing, eyes averted, trying not to focus. There was something sly about her face and the way she was looking at him. He almost resisted, thinking maybe she was just still delusional from the priest's healing (A well-kept secret; it's been known to make you randy.) Though, his resistance quickly faded when he scooped her up in his arms and took her to the washroom. He cradled her gently, lowering her into the herbal bath. He poured the warm water over her collarbone and shoulders. The water was milky from the herbs and oils, which hid her body from him — thankfully. She sighed and relaxed, cooperating and moving whenever he needed her to. She took the rag from him a few times, for those more...intimate places. But he did the rest. Face red the entire time.</p><p>Somehow, he felt that he had met his match. There was something about her that made him curious. She wouldn't stop smiling at him, watching his expressions. He heard her giggle a lot, obviously enjoying his torment. Part of him despised her for it, but the other part...wanted her. „I mean, how often do you find a pet Night Elf in the middle of the desert.”</p><p>He lifted her out of the tub, not caring really about getting wet. He steadied her on her feet as he wrapped a fuzzy blanket around her. He then carried her to the bed and laid her down.</p><p>She reached up to him once again and pulled him down against her in a hug. His eyes wide in shock, he stiffened. She released him and spoke clearly now, "What is...what is your name?"</p><p>"They call me Ord." He sat back in the chair next to the bed and smiled meekly at her. "What's yours?"</p><p>"I like that. Mine is Sylvael." She pouted when she noticed the water stains on his pressed, white linen shirt.</p><p>"Well, Sylvael — You were pretty beat up, what happened?" He saw her face quickly form a frown.</p><p>"Horde Mage managed to best me." She seemed entirely peeved at that. "Stupid squishy," He chuckled at her. "Stole all my provisions and left me to die."</p><p>"You're lucky I found you..."</p><p>She took another moment to look him over. His mane was black and rather long, and some nice facial hair graced his chiseled features. And speaking of chiseled...he was very well-built. "Yes, who would've thought I'd be saved by a handsome worgen rogue." He gained a cocky grin. She yawned and her sky-fire eyes fluttered.</p><p>"Get some rest, we'll talk more later." She nodded and closed her eyes.</p><p>x x x x x</p><p> </p><p>The elf awakened in the night and moved to roll over. But her face was met by something warm and strong. She opened her eyes and saw his sleeping Worgen form, his shoulders rising and falling with his heavy breaths. Her eyes flickered to the window; it was dark outside. She must've slept for a long time. Her hand instinctively reached for him, feeling the taut muscle of his back. She jerked her arm back when he grumbled and rolled over to face her. He opened one eye and saw she was awake and rather startled.</p><p>"Ahh, forgive me. There's nowhere else to sleep--that chair isn't very comfortable." He said sleepily. She nodded, but still stared at him. He grumbled and put his arm over her, pulling her back to his chest. She let out a small squeak then relaxed against him. He was asleep again in seconds. She assumed when he woke up he was still quite out of it. But...this felt extremely good.</p><p>She was a rather lonely person, and she had the feeling that he was the same way. She cuddled up against him, savoring the warmth of another being beside her. She could feel the shape of his chest and abs against her back and his...Oh my goodness. Her more malevolent instincts reared their ugly head, but she closed her eyes and tried not to think about the large, soft bulge pressed against her behind. She tried to force her seductive impulses down, but was failing. She turned over to face him, her glowing eyes lit up his features. He looked so peaceful...and happy with her in his arms. Carefully, she brushed the dark mane. She moved closer to him, pressing her naked chest against his, briefly. Her face now an inch from his, she inhaled his scent; Masculine and yet soft...a clean smell that she assumed came from his fur. His face crumpled and he sighed. The elf was overcome with a new emotion, something aside from lust. She wanted to know him, and to learn more about him, and maybe even...Be more than friends. Her eyes lidded as the thoughts washed over her, she leaned forward, capturing his muzzle lips in her own. She quickly pulled away and turned back over on her side. She heard him mumble, 'Mmm..wha...'</p><p>x x x x x</p><p> </p><p>The male rogue could have sworn he felt her kiss him. He mentally shook the thoughts in his head. Why would she do that? His eyes focused on her dark midnight-blue locks, and her floral scent invaded his nostrils. He blinked as he noticed their position; they must've ended up this way in their sleep. He didn't mind though...she was quite soft and curvy, it felt good to have her against him. Curious, he moved his hand down her side, feeling those curves. Night Elves were so Amazonian, full-bodied; he was fascinated by her for some reason. She sighed and adjusted herself, causing her lush bum to rub against his crotch. He immediately bit his lip 'Oh my...' He panicked when he heard her giggle.</p><p>She lunged herself on top of him, legs at either side of his hips. His eyes opened wide in shock, his mouth opened to speak but she ceased it with her fingertips. She whispered, "I owe you my life...and I have decided..." She trailed off as she leaned down and placed a kiss on his shoulder, "I will pay you with my body...and whatever else you ask of me."</p><p>"Uhhhhhh —" His mind raced momentarily, "I think uhm- uh — ”Curse you instincts, curse you!” "You better — TAKE. Not IT. Make such an” - SLOW! "Unnecessary offer."</p><p>She pouted, and sat back on him. "You don't like me?"</p><p>"Never said that, but how can I, I hardly know you!" He had his hands on her shoulders, holding her away from him.</p><p>"So?" She tilted her head sideways.</p><p>"Look elf, I can't accept the offer of your body." He gulped, as it was very naked before him. His eyes were glued to her voluptuous curves. He could see the shape of her breasts beneath the tendrils of midnight-blue hair that clung to them hips that flat, toned tummy. And she was sitting on his—thank god for pants. Another mental slap was due. She looked hurt by the statement. Elves were a little more carefree about who they slept with while single. He stopped to think, what ELSE could he use her for? „Sex—ride—horse—travel—OH!” "You can come with me on my journey! You know—a travel companion?"</p><p>"I think that might just work out, Mr. Sugar Daddy. You have yourself - a deal. However—I have one condition." Her eyes glinted.</p><p>"Oh? And what might that be, Sylvael?" He held fast, trying his best not to move. Because there was something happening down below that he couldn't quite help. She grinned wide at him — Running her arms beneath her hair, exposing her breasts and arching her back. He gulped.</p><p>She leaned down over him and whispered into his ear, "Just don't move." She carelessly wiggled her bum against his hardening length. "But, I promise you'll like it—" He closed his eyes, stifling a groan. She slowly slid down his body like a snake. Her nails lightly grazing down his furred chest and abs. Her face hovered above the tent in his pants, then she gently nuzzled the head of his cock through the cloth barrier. He bit his lip, eyes clenched shut. Her voice came out silky smooth, "please let me suck you, Ord."</p><p>"Ohgodohgodohgod, is this really happening?" He panicked in his head, yet his other 'head' was starting to like the idea. The feel of her hands sliding up his thighs to his waistband made it very, very hard to resist. She mouthed the head of his cock through the fabric, causing him to hiss through his teeth. "Mmmm—Sylvael—you don't—have to." She hooked her fingers beneath his waistband and began to remove the obstacle before her, allowing his manhood to spring free. She gasped and hummed a pleased response, flicking out her tongue to taste him. He flung his head back against the bed with a low grunt. "Mmmph—" She slid her tongue up his shaft excruciatingly slow. He peered down at her, and she returned his gaze with a seductive stare before swirling her tongue around the head.</p><p>"Please, Ord?" She whispered, her breath caressing his hot skin. He groaned, unable to resist her. She teased the tip with her lips, sliding them over it, but just barely. It was unbearable.</p><p>"No—" His voice came out husky and strained, "I want to fuck you."</p><p>She grinned almost wickedly in response, "Yes Master." She giggled, causing her breasts to bounce as she moved back up his body, wrapping his cock in her hand, massaging it slowly as she brought her face to his. His hands instinctively moved to her face, bringing her into a deep, passionate kiss. He pulled her body against his, invading her mouth with his tongue. She let out a small whimper when his hands ventured to her breasts, groping them against his palms. Their kiss became sloppy as he pinched her nipples, causing her to moan. He dipped his head down, leaving a trail of kisses down her throat before capturing a perky nipple in his mouth. He suckled it, nibbling gently while rolling the other nipple between his fingers. She gasped and ground herself against him, causing her wetness slide against his thigh. He slipped his fingers between her legs, gliding his fingers between her folds, which guided his fingers to her hole. He pushed a finger inside, admiring her wetness, pumping it slowly in and out of her as his thumb rubbed her tender clit. She nearly convulsed. "Ahh — Ord, please —mmm."</p><p>He ghosted his lips against hers, "Yes mi-lady."</p><p>Placing his hands on her hips, he guided her until she hovered just over his erection. He pressed the head of his knotted dick against her pussy, rubbing it up and down her slit. She let out a frustrated groan before lowering herself onto him slowly, feeling his cock stretch her tight opening. They both gasped in pleasure as he sheathed himself inside of her, sliding back out murderously slow, before plunging back into her to the hilt. She moaned low-tilting her head back as she rocked herself on his length; her body bouncing up and down with each powerful thrust. His cock throbbed uncontrollably inside her as he pounded her beautiful body. Her inner walls clenching tight around him, causing a silky wet - hot - friction. So tight. His hands found her breasts again, molding them with his strong hands as she began to bounce herself on him. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her body began to shudder with coming release.</p><p>He quickly removed himself from her, causing her to whimper. Teasingly, he slid his dick against her folds again. She licked her lips, and then gestured behind her. She got onto all fours, presenting herself to him. He maneuvered himself so that he was on his knees, with her round, plush behind pressed against him. She arched her back and exposed her ass to him, resulting in a very nice view of her wet, swollen pussy. He grasped his hands onto her light-purple cheeks and shoved his cock into her. The force made her lurch forward, her breasts and hair swaying. She cried out in ecstasy as he took her from behind, thrusting deep into her body. The sound of their skin slapping together, mixed with his deep, ruthless moans of pleasure and his knotted manhood stuck inside her--brought her to new heights. He reached beneath them and began to vigorously rub her clit as he slammed into her. "Unnhh... ohh By Elune, Ord!" She screamed his name as her inner walls clenched around his manhood. He grunted in reply, breathless, he shoved himself deep inside her, sliding in and out so fast as his hands gripped onto her hips, forcing her against him.</p><p>"Sylv— AHHHH..!" He groaned as his knot released its seed inside her. Shallowly rocking himself in and out of her as his dick throbbed, pumping out the last of his semen. He regained his breath as he slowly drew his hands down her back.</p><p>She collapsed to her side the rolled onto her back, and he followed suit, laying on top of her. He placed his head on her back as she stroked his dark mane. They both panted heavily, exhausted, they cuddled against each other. She smiled silently, letting out a pleasant sigh. He grinned against her warm skin, feeling - strangely, at peace.</p><p>"I told you you would like it." She spoke, breathless.</p><p>He sighed, "Please don't make me regret this — in the — morni-..hhhhnnn — elf." He snuggled closer to her.</p><p>"I think this travel plan just might actually work out, Sugar Daddy." She giggled as he began to lightly snore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>